LUPUS ANIMA ET ANIMA VEELA
by Bliblou
Summary: RL/DM. Il est trés complexe de définir exactement ce que représente le lien entre un enfant Veela et son compagnon. Mais sans doute est-ce là le plus pur lien qui soit, au delà même des liens clôts des adultes. OS-Extra de Anima Veela.


**LUPUS ANIMA ET ANIMA VEELA**

_L'âme du Loup et du Veela_

Draco venait à peine de pénétrer dans la salle de classe de défense contre les forces du mal lorsqu'il le réalisa vraiment. Autant il avait su dés qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard la veille que son compagnon se trouvait à Poudlard, sans pouvoir pourtant le reconnaître et lui donner un nom, autant maintenant qu'il était dans cette pièce, il savait que son valeon l'était aussi, sans aucun doute.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, des vagues de contentement traversant son jeune corps alors qu'il relevait la tête avec ravissement. Maintenant, personne ne pourrait lui demander d'épouser Pansy Parkinson ou peu importe quelle autre fille juste sensible à son nom et sa fortune.

Jetant un regard circulaire sur la salle il parvint à échanger un regard avec presque chacun des autres élèves, mais aucun d'eux ne fit naître en lui ce légendaire émoi. Il fronça les sourcils.

Pourtant cette odeur, cette sensation, ce besoin qu'il ressentait n'était pas juste le fruit de son imagination. Bien sûr il savait qu'il était encore trop jeune pour réellement pouvoir imprégner la personne qui lui était destiné, d'autant plus s'il s'agissait d'un de ses camarades qui n'avaient que treize ans et donc en aucun cas susceptible de _**sentir **_sa présence.

Mais Draco était sûr pourtant qu'il était là.

Il devait l'être. Inconfortable, Draco bougea légèrement sur son siège et soupira doucement, incapable de se focaliser sur ce que le professeur racontait.

Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il n'écoutait pas, c'était plutôt comme si quelque chose résonnait dans ses oreilles et couvrait la voix du professeur Lupin, comme un tintement dans sa tête. Agacé, il releva la tête vers le tableau et croisa les yeux miels de l'enseignant et sentit comme une explosion de quelque chose envahir tout son corps. Le tintement dans sa tête se fit encore un peu plus fort et il ne put s'empêcher de chercher à nouveau le regard de l'homme qui après avoir froncé un instant les sourcils, s'était détourné en continuant son cours.

Cependant, et Draco sourit légèrement lorsqu'il le remarqua, l'homme semblait bloquer sur quelques phrases et lui lançait fréquemment des regards étonnés et inquiets.

« Oh père va en faire une attaque. » Murmura le blond d'une petite voix enjouée.

Blaise qui était à sa droite, se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil. « De quoi tu parles, Draco ? » Demanda t-il en raturant une erreur sur sa feuille. « Et bien mon petit Blaise, commença le jeune Serpentard. Il prit un instant sa plume entre ses lèvres, l'air mystérieux, puis la tendit en direction du professeur Lupin. - Cet homme…, Reprit-il. - …Est mon valeon. »

Il y eut alors un telle silence dans la salle que Draco et Blaise relevèrent la tête, inquiet de s'être fait réprimander par l'homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux cernés sans l'entendre? Ils tombèrent sur son visage pâle portant une expression effarée. « Le…Le Cour est terminé. » Il restait environ dix minutes mais personne ne vint objecter l'ordre du professeur et les élèves furent rapidement en dehors de la salle, mis à part Draco Malfoy, resté consciemment assis sur sa chaise.

Il sourit fièrement alors que l'homme s'avançait vers lui, ses vêtements rapiécés faisant grimacer Draco de mécontenement. Dés qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il trouverait un moyen de remédier à cela.

« Monsieur Malfoy, suivez-moi dans mon bureau, s'il vous plaît. » Demanda l'enseignant d'une voix douce et basse.

Draco, fasciné alors qu'il sentait maintenant son valeon si proche acquiesça vaguement et se leva, attrapant d'un mouvement leste son sac à dos. Il suivit l'homme jusqu'à une petite porte dans le fond de la salle et pénétra dans un bureau rectangulaire sans aucune décoration ni livres. Une immense malle était pourtant posée dans un coin, preuve que le professeur Lupin n'avait simplement pas encore eu le temps de déballer ses affaires.

« Asseyez-vous, Draco. » Offrit Rémus en désignant la chaise faisant face à son bureau. Il le contourna rapidement les mains tremblantes, et s'assit à son tour.

Il y eut ensuite ce qui sembla être le silence le plus inconfortable de toute l'histoire des silences gênants éprouvés à Poudlard par Rémus Lupin. Le jeune homme en face de lui le regardait avec une telle fascination, une telle adoration déjà, que Rémus su qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher le jeune garçon d'accepter le lien immédiatement.

Peut être en revanche, Lucius Malfoy y verrait-il quelque chose de totalement inenvisageable et forcerait-il son fils à attendre au moins d'avoir atteint sa totale maturité pour le toucher.

« Monsieur Malfoy, nous avons un problème n'est-ce pas ? » Draco était jeune, trop jeune pour penser qu'il serait plus sérieux de ne pas se laisser influencer par les vagues de bien être formidables qui traversait son corps à l'entente de la douce voix de son valeon, et il se laissa aller à sourire amoureusement à son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

« Monsieur Malfoy. » Reprit Rémus un peu plus fort. Le garçon sembla sortir de sa torpeur et ouvrit la bouche.

« Rémus ? » S'autorisa déjà le jeune Serpentard. Et Rémus ne put s'empêcher de voir immédiatement dans son esprit l'image même de Lucius Malfoy. Ce gosse ne jetterait pas un seul regard en arrière avant de se lier à lui, ni même à son père qui dans la tête de Rémus pourtant, représentait pour les Malfoy un chef de famille tyrannique et sans cœur.

Au vu de la certitude présente dans les yeux de Draco Malfoy que Rémus allait être son compagnon dés aujourd'hui, il devait sûrement en être tout autrement au Manoir familial.

« Monsieur Malfoy, je ne vous permets pas de telle familiarité. » L'expression toute rêveuse du garçon blond se tinta brusquement de peine et l'adulte sentit de très loin une vague de tristesse et de peur parcourir son corps. Et au plus profond de lui, la bête grogna de mécontentement.

« Pour le moment. » Ajouta t-il alors à l'adresse et du Loup en lui et du Veela sur sa chaise. Celui-ci sourit gentiment, les yeux plein d'espoir et il amorça un geste pour se lever. Rémus s'empressa de lever la main pour l'enjoindre à n'en rien faire.

« Avant que vous décidiez de n'en faire qu'à votre tête et de fermer le lien immédiatement, je tiens à m'entretenir avec votre père. Vous n'oubliez pas je suppose, que vous êtes encore mineur et que jusqu'à votre maturité rien ne nous engage, ni vous ni moi à déjà sceller le lien. »

« Ca veut dire que vous refusez ? Mais ça fait mal ! » S'exclama Draco les sourcils froncés, l'une de ses mains venant agripper sa robe au niveau de sa poitrine. Il se laissa ensuite retomber sur sa chaise et lança encore l'un de ses regards peinés à Rémus qui déjà le faisait succomber. « Merde. » Souffla l'homme.

Draco haussa un sourcil et sourit doucement. «Vous acceptez quand même ? » Recommença t-il avec toujours ce même air adorablement plein d'espoir. Le lien semblait déjà si bien fonctionner sans être proprement établi que Rémus ne put que songer qu'en effet, alors qu'ils avaient été si proche, refuser la satisfaction au Veela de le toucher serait terriblement cruel.

Et Rémus n'était pas non plus très sûr que le Loup en lui, qui avait visiblement d'ors et déjà reconnu le petit Serpentard comme son compagnon d'âme lui permettrait de ne pas respecter les volontés du jeune héritier des Malfoy.

Fallait-il qu'il soit vraiment maudit pour être en plus d'une bête sauvage, le compagnon d'un enfant Veela ?

« Je veux d'abord voir votre père, Draco. » Répondit finalement l'adulte d'un ton catégorique. Le Veela fit la moue un instant et croisa les bras mais il finit par hocher la tête.

« Maintenant ? » Demanda t-il avec son grand sourire retrouvé.

« Maintenant. » Soupira Rémus, vaincu.

Draco sourit encore un peu et rien que le fait d'observer son visage attendri considérablement le loup.

« Maître Lucius Malfoy vous attend dans le petit salon bleu, Jeune Maître. » Chuchota humblement la petite créature qui accueillit Draco alors qu'il arrivait de la cheminée du directeur Dumbledore. Le Serpentard s'écarta du foyer comme le lui avait expressément demandé Rémus et le regarda atterir gracieusement. Il ressentit un violent frisson et réprima avec difficulté cette terrible envie de juste tendre la main vers l'homme et le toucher enfin.

Et le professeur Lupin de lui lancer un regard incertain et de s'éloigner rapidement. Draco fronça les sourcils et eut une expression blessée.

« Je ne ferais pas ce que tu ne veux pas ! » S'exclama t-il outré repassant sans vraiment en prendre conscience au tutoiement. Vraiment, le gosse l'avait déjà accepté pour Valeon, il n'y aurait certainement aucun moyen de retarder le processus, même au moyen d'excuse comme sa maturité.

« Viens. » Lui ordonna presque le jeune homme. Incapable de ne pas suivre l'enfant, le Loup totalement soumis déjà à ses caprices, Rémus lui emboita le pas et le suivit au travers d'un dédale de couloir étonnamment moins sombre que ce à quoi ce serait attendu l'ancien Gryffondor.

« Entrez. » Résonna une voix de l'intérieur de la pièce contre la porte duquel Draco avait révérencieusement frappé.

« Père. » Salua d'abord Draco, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis apparut dans le champ de vision du chef de famille le professeur Lupin. « Monsieur Lupin » Murmura Lucius en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Il se releva de son siège et tendit la main vers Rémus. Celui-ci allait pour la prendre quand subitement Draco fut entre eux, et repoussait son père.

« Hey ! » Cria t-il l'air furibond. « Je ne le touche pas, alors toi non plus ! » Continua t-il. « Draco, calmes-toi. » Tenta de le raisonner Lucius en s'avançant vers lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le força à croiser son regard. « Pardonnes-moi. Mais calmes toi, maintenant. » Reprit-il, ses yeux gris froids convainquant immédiatement son fils.

« Asseyez-vous monsieur Lupin, j'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons une longue discussion. »

« Bien sûr. » Approuva immédiatement le Loup-Garou. Le regard de Lucius dériva sur son fils et il soupira. « Vous êtes donc apparemment le valeon de mon fils. »

« Certainement. » Ajouta Draco du fond de son fauteuil, alors que ses yeux gris restaient fixés sur Rémus.

« Sachez monsieur Malfoy que je ne compte en aucun cas profiter d'un enfant. » Expliqua derechef Rémus. L'adulte blond en face de lui hocha la tête.

« Je n'en doute pas un instant. » Répondit-il comme si vraiment, il avait une totale confiance en le professeur sur ce point. « Le problème étant maintenant de régler le problème concernant le lien. Mon fils semble tenir à ce qu'il soit au moins consolidé dés maintenant, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez. »

Le loup détourna un instant son regard sur Draco et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une grande tendresse pour le garçon. Ils avaient été trop proche que pour décider de décliner l'invitation et choisir d'attendre jusqu'à la majorité du garçon.

« Je pense que pour la santé de Draco, il est nécessaire d'accepter le lien dés maintenant et de prendre les mesures nécessaires pour ne pas le faire souffrir ensuite. »

A côté d'eux, Draco sourit de contentement et hocha vigoureusement la tête en direction de son père qui ne lui renvoya qu'un regard froid. Le petit blond sembla comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas trop en demander à son père non plus et se renfonça dans son fauteuil les bras croisés, les yeux rivés sur son valeon.

Lucius claqua des doigts et fit apparaître une bouteille de Cognac. Il en servit pour Rémus et lui et tendit au Loup un verre globe.

« Donc, vous acceptez la charge qu'un enfant Veela représente ? » Rémus acquiesça et tourna son regard vers le jeune Veela. « Le temps que cela dure jusqu'à sa maturité oui, et même au-delà tant que je considérerais qu'il est trop jeune. » Répondit-il d'une voix certaine. Lucius acquiesça et se leva, il s'avança jusqu'à son fils et lui tendit la main. « Draco, tu es sûr de toi ? »

Peu importe que l'homme sache, d'un point de vue aussi scientifique que physique avec certitude que son fils n'avait pas vraiment le choix dû à sa proximité prolongé avec son professeur ainsi que du fait de l'acceptation orale de l'homme, mais il voulait réellement, il le fallait, qu'il ait la réponse de Draco. C'était la seule façon pour lui de réaliser que tout était réel, et la seule manière pour lui de l'accepter.

« Oui, père, je le veux maintenant. » Assura son fils immédiatement, sans avoir l'air d'y réfléchir un instant.

Et Lucius regrettait presque de ne pas savoir ce que ressentait exactement son fils pour avoir autant de conviction, de certitude dans la voix alors qu'il acceptait de se lier à treize ans à Rémus Lupin, de 20 ans son aîné et ancien Gryffondor de surcroit.

L'homme hocha la tête. « Alors viens là. » Tout de suite, Draco se leva comme monté sur ressort, l'air absolument extatique et il s'approcha de Rémus qui lui aussi avait quitté son siège. Ainsi qu'il était, Draco ressemblait à un petit garçon, au petit garçon qu'il était, devant le plus merveilleux des cadeaux. Et sans doute son père lui faisait-il un immense cadeau en acceptant de le laisser se lier dés maintenant.

« Allez, tends la main, Draco. » Souffla son père à son oreille. L'enfant semblait soudainement presque timide et il sourit doucement à Rémus, ses yeux envoutant immédiatement le Loup-Garou. L'homme respira profondément et leva à son tour son bras, pour se saisir avec gentillesse mais fermeté de la petite main de son Veela.

Et ainsi c'était fait, le garçon réprima un frisson et quelques larmes semblèrent prêtes à rouler sur ses joues. Il lança un regard à son père qui ne put rien faire d'autre qu'hocher la tête et Draco alla se coller brusquement contre Rémus, qui encore sous l'effet de l'établissement du lien, ne l'avait pas vu venir. D'instinct, il referma les bras sur le corps frêle et caressa gentiment son dos.

L'étreinte dura quelque secondes seulement avant que l'enseignant repousse son jeune Veela.

« Maintenant Draco vous allez rentrer à Poudlard et tu vas me faire le plaisir de retourner à ton dortoir et de dormir. » Le fils de Lucius sembla vouloir protester mais un regard de son père le fit taire. « Ne crois pas que parce que je suis sous Operio je ne sais pas exactement tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur le lien. Je me suis renseigné dés ta naissance, au cas où une chose comme celle-ci se passerait, alors même si je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu ressens, je suis parfaitement au courant du fait qu'un enfant Veela n'a aucunement besoin d'être en permanence à proximité de son valeon, et ce même après la fermeture du lien. »

Un sourire léger vint briser l'air impassible du maître des lieux alors qu'il passait une main de façon étonnement douce dans les cheveux de son fils. « De plus, continua t-il – je tiens à être là pour chacune des rencontres qui auront lieu avec le professeur Lupin, à l'exception des cours pendant lesquelles tu me feras le plaisir de ne pas aller l'embêter, ni avant, ni pendant, ni après. »

« Mais papa ! » S'énerva immédiatement Draco, un air de petit garçon gâté envahissant ses traits. Rémus ressentit faiblement la vague de contrariété qui habitait le blond et il ne voulait même pas penser à ce qu'il ressentirait lorsque Draco aurait atteint sa maturité.

« Draco, ne discutes pas. Je ne dis pas que cela durera toute l'année, mais pour l'instant, c'est ainsi et tu n'as pas le choix. » Sous-entendu 'je suis toujours ton père'.

Il était bizarre pour Rémus d'être témoin de l'affection évidente que Lucius portait à son fils. « Maintenant, si tu permets, je voudrais parler un instant avec monsieur Lupin. » Continua le blond. Draco allait pour protester mais un regard de son père le fit taire. L'enfant se tourna vers Rémus et sourit, et alors qu'il lui passait à côté, il leva la main et toucha un instant son bras, comme pour se prouver que vraiment, c'était réel.

La porte claqua derrière lui.

« Assieds-toi. » Ordonna presque Lucius. Rémus fronça les sourcils devant le ton glacial et le tutoiement du maître de maison mais s'exécuta dans l'instant. « Soyons clair, Lupin, commença t-il, lui parlant de la même manière que lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard et que Lucius était préfet en chef – je ne permettrais pas que tu mettes mon fils d'une quelconque manière en danger. J'ai accepté que vous fermiez le lien parce qu'il était évident que Draco n'aurait pas su faire abstraction de l'attractivité et s'en serait trouvé lésé dans ses études. Cependant, Lupin, si jamais j'apprends que tu as fricoté quoique ce soit avec un certain évadé, je te jure que l'Operio n'aura jamais été réalisé si vite. Peu importe que vous ayez effectivement fermé le lien, un enfant Veela n'est pas lié à mort et je m'arrangerais pour que tu te retrouve dans le même temps là où ton ancien pote se trouvait encore il y a peu, est-ce bien clair ? »

Il fallut un temps à Rémus pour bien enregistrer ce que l'homme voulait dire, et il se souvint alors de la teigne que Lucius avait toujours été. Il inspira profondément et envoya un regard noir au père de son Veela.

« Je ne _te _répondrais pas sur le même ton _Lucius_, parce qu'il est préférable que tu ne décides pas dés maintenant de revenir sur ta décision, alors juste, écoutes-moi ; Je ne comptes pas faire du mal à Draco, ce n'est qu'un enfant et j'en suis terriblement conscient. J'accepte de m'occuper de lui parce qu'il a besoin de moi en tant qu'enfant Veela mais saches que je ne tires absolument aucune satisfaction morbide à être lié à un enfant. Cela me fait ressentir un certain attachement envers Draco, mais rien qui ne serait pas sain, et tu le sais très bien. Je ne suis pas de ce genre-là. En ce qui concerne Sirius maintenant, je n'ai aucune intention d'entrer en contact avec lui. Cet homme a ruiné ma vie, mais je n'ai pas la moindre intention d'aller lui régler son compte. Les Détraqueurs le feront bien assez tôt. » Expliqua t-il d'une voix qui devint rauque et emprunte de tristesse quand il parla de Sirius.

La porte du bureau claqua brusquement sur le mur et Rémus sursauta. Lucius lui, semblait s'être attendu à l'interruption de son fils.

« Ca suffit, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit mais arrêtes ! Tu as accepté alors maintenant laisses-le tranquille. » Gronda Draco les sourcils froncés.

« Bien. » Capitula Lucius après un long regard sur son fils. Il était évident qu'il avait eu assez de la réponse du Loup et il hocha la tête.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que vous retourniez à Poudlard, maintenant. »

* * *

« Je t'avais prévenu ! »

Lucius semblait hors de lui alors qu'il tenait fermement le col de la vieille robe de sorcier de Rémus Lupin. « Je n'y suis pour rien. » Articula Rémus alors qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer.

Le blond sembla encore un peu plus en colère et lui asséna un violent coup de poing au visage. Il laissa ensuite le loup tomber à terre et s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Tu n'avais pas prévu que mon fils décide de te rejoindre pour la pleine Lune ? Et comme a-t-il su en premier lieu, que tu étais un putain de Loup-Garou? Et comment MOI ne l'ais-je pas su avant!»

« Il l'a compris tout seul, je n'ai rien dit. Je ne voulais pas ça. »

« Tu ne voulais pas risquer de tuer mon fils ? C'est tout à ton honneur, Lupin. Peut être que tu aurais pu y penser avant d'accepter ce putain de lien. » Eructa encore l'homme. Et il semblait qu'il ne pouvait même pas penser correctement. Penser que son fils avait pénétré en pleine nuit dans la pièce dans laquelle le valeon s'était transformé en Loup parce que l'enfant voulait lui tenir compagnie était juste au dessus de ses forces. Son fils pourrait être mort, par l'enfer.

« Je vais te faire virer tellement vite que tu auras l'impression de ne jamais avoir enseigné ici, Lupin. Ni d'avoir un jour été lié à mon fils. »

C'est alors qu'il allait donner un nouveau coup à l'homme à terre que la porte de la vieille salle de classe dans laquelle il se trouvait fut projetée contre le mur. Draco se précipita sur son père et dans un cri de rage saisit son bras et le fit voler à travers la pièce d'un mouvement de magie inconsciente.

« Ne t'approches pas de lui. » Siffla le garçon de treize ans en pointant son père. « Je t'interdis de le toucher. » Il y avait visiblement fort à croire que Draco ne laisserait en aucun cas son père décider de le séparer de son valeon.

« Draco, tu… » « Non Papa ! , le coupa immédiatement l'enfant, les sourcils froncés de colère. – je comprends que tu sois en colère et inquiet par ce qui s'est passé, mais j'ai choisi moi-même en toute connaissance de cause de le rejoindre. Je savais qu'il ne me ferait rien parce que je suis son Veela, et j'ai fait énormément de recherche pour confirmer cette certitude. »

Lucius s'était relevé, tout comme Rémus qui restait à l'écart, derrière son Veela. « C'est un Loup-Garou, Draco. » Tenta de nouveau l'adulte blond.

« Et nous sommes des Veelas papa ! Des créatures magiques comme lui, sauf que pour nous ça vient du sang. Lui a simplement été mordu par cet enfoiré de Fenrir Greyback, _papa._ »

Et sans doute Lucius se souvenait-il parfaitement du jour où Greyback, alors que Draco était à peine âgé de sept ans, avait débarqué au Manoir Malfoy, réclamant à Lucius le versement d'une dette passée d'un montant exorbitant. Le Chef de famille avait proprement renvoyé Greyback hors de son bureau que des elfes de maison avaient envahi quelques minutes plus tard, alarmés et terrifiés, hurlant plus fort les uns que les autres que l'homme Loup avait pris Draco, et menaçait de le manger.

Jamais Lucius n'avait usé de la magie Veela avec autant de facilité et il avait même cru par la suite que l'Operio avait été rompu. Il n'en était rien mais Draco avait été évidemment traumatisé par cette terrible épreuve et le fait que Rémus enfant ait été mordu par Greyback était sans doute quelque chose contre quoi Lucius ne pourrait pas combattre.

« On peut… » « Non ! » Gronda le jeune Veela, il se recula jusqu'à être proche de Rémus et se saisit de sa main. Le Loup ne bougeait pas, attentif aux réactions de Lucius.

Finalement, l'homme inspira puis expira profondément, se passa une main terriblement lasse et nerveuse sur le visage et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. « Lupin, s'il te plaît. »

« Je m'arrangerais pour que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais, Lucius, je te le promets. »

Draco tourna son regard vers Rémus et fronça les sourcils. « Non, je ne risque rien, par l'enfer ! » Et il était vraiment en colère qu'aucun des deux hommes ne le prenne réellement au sérieux.

« Pas tant que tu ne seras pas mature, Draco. Par Merlin, nous ne sommes même pas liés physiquement, il aurait pu arriver n'importe quoi ! » Le loup frissona d'horreur et s'écarta imperceptiblement du jeune Veela.

« Tant que tu n'auras pas atteint ta maturité, je refuse que tu recommences. Et si tu le fais quand même, même une fois, je me range sur l'avis de ton père et brise le lien. » Il tentait de garder une voix autoritaire, mais le fait que Draco était son Veela et qu'il était son valeon rendait les choses infiniment plus compliqués. « S'il te plait, Draco. » Murmura t-il d'un ton suppliant.

Draco fixa Rémus dans les yeux, puis son père, puis de nouveau Rémus, se mordit la lèvre et fronça les sourcils.

Puis finalement, il capitula.

« _D'accord_. »

Les deux adultes soupirèrent de soulagement et une sorte de paix tacite naquit alors entre eux.

Le mois de juin touchait à sa fin et Severus Snape préparait avec dévotion sa derrière Potion de la soirée lorsque surgit dans son bureau son filleul pâle comme un cadavre.

« Je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Rémus, Potter et ses potes. » Le garçon reprit son souffle, l'air proche de l'évanouissement et s'accrocha à son parrain qui s'était rapidement rapproché. « Je crois que ça a un rapport avec Sirius Black. » Continua t-il.

Perdant ses couleurs dans l'instant, le Maître de potions hocha la tête et se recula, il coupa rapidement le feu sous son chaudron et allait pour sortir quand encore une fois, la voix de son filleul le surprit.

« Sev', c'est la pleine Lune ce soir. »

* * *

_Et voilà, on a rejoint le livre... Bonsoir à tous. Il est trés tard donc je doute que quique ce soit lise ce soir, m'enfin comme ça c'est fait. Comme il m'a paru finalement assez compliqué, dans le prochain chapitre de décrire simplement ce qui est arrivé à Rémus et Draco, j'ai décidé d'écrire ce OS, parce que j'avais tellement de scène en tête que c'aurait été un sacrilège que de ne pas les écrire._

_Alors, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas alors que j'aurais pu prendre le temps d'écrire un chapitre pour ANIMA VEELA et que vous avez aimé cet OS - qui en fait, pourrait trés bien être un chapitre d'ANIMA VEELA (Ca devait l'être en fait, et tout écrit en italique comme si Draco racontait l'histoire, mais je trouvais ça triste...) Donc, j'ai fait un chapitre rien que pour eux!_

_Bonne nuit ou bonne journée et à demain!_

_Gros bisous - et n'hésitez pas pour les reviews, on saît jamais, ça pourrait influencer grandement la taille du prochain chapitre d'ANIMA VEELA! :)_

_Blibl'_


End file.
